


Mixology

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, seriously I need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mix·ol·o·gy: the art or skill of preparing mixed drinks; or literally, the study of mixing<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Everyone goes home with someone after a night at a bar, but who goes home with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixology

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a show with the same name (yea I'm not very good with titles, and is that show still on?). I just thought it would be fun to write the premise with INFINITE.

                                                                 

Boram lazily dragged the rag across the polished wooden surface of the bar. Her eyes scanned the room, and she sighed. It was a small bar, but not so tiny or dodgy enough to be considered a dive (although it was close). In spite of its size, it was a local favorite for its comfortable atmosphere, friendly staff, and especially for its drink specials. However, as it was only 8 o'clock, there were only few patrons inside, hovering around one of the pool tables. And Boram was bored out of her mind. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the entrance door swing open. "Yah! Dongwoo-ah, you're late," she chided him. She put down the rag and propped her elbows onto the newly cleaned bar, resting her chin in her hands as her eyes scanned her coworker curiously. "And what are you wearing?"

Dongwoo bowed apologetically and pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Sorry, I lost track of time at the dance studio," he explained. Boram nodded, being all to familiar with that excuse. "And I'm going to be even more late because I have to change," he said with a sheepish smile as he pointed to the door leading to the back room.

"Yah!" Boram jokingly yelled as she threw the rag at Dongwoo. He laughed and caught it, putting it over his shoulder. "Can't you see how swamped we are?"

"Yea, you're practically drowning," he joked along with her. Then he made his way into the back room, but before he closed the door all the way, he poked his head through the opening. "Oh, Noona," he called to his coworker. Boram turned to face him. "If you see a man with eyebrows with Jjang Gu while I'm changing, will you tell him to wait for me at the bar?"

Boram raised her eyebrows as she leaned against the bar. "You know that you are working tonight and not dating, right?" she teased. Dongwoo only laughed in response with his innocent smile. She laughed along and gave him the 'okay' sign. "Alright, I'll do it. But hurry up, okay."

"Thanks, Noona, you're the best!" he praised, giving her a thumbs up. The other just waved him off.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

Sunggyu was shifting in the doorway of the bar awkwardly. _This suit is uncomfortable_. He then glimpsed at his watch. There wasn't enough time to go back and change. Finishing his report for work had taken him longer than he expected. But he was still early for his 'appointment.' He could go back home, but that would make him late. Today he couldn't be late or else he'd lose his head. He shook his head and walked into the bar. _Today...today is the day_ , his mind repeated over and over again like a chant. Maybe wearing his suit wouldn't end up being a bad thing. It made him look older, more mature, serious...sexy even (well, maybe).

He sat down at the bar, took off his coat, and rested it on the back of his chair. "Oh, Noona," Sunggyu called to the female bartender as he rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. He narrowed his eyes as he searched the area behind the bar. He pouted not finding what he was looking for. "Where's Dongwoo?"

Boram approached Sunggyu. "Oh Sunggyu-ah! Hello! Dongwoo's changing now," she explained. "Are...are you Jjang Gu?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Jjang Gu?" he asked for clarification. 

Boram shrugged. "Guess not. So you want the usual?" Sunggyu nodded in response. She walked over to the tap and began to pour him a glass of beer. After filling it up until the foam was peaking over the glass, Boram slid it over to Sunggyu who caught it.

"So who's Jjang Gu?" he asked, casually sipping from his drink.

"A friend of Dongwoo...or a date." A sputtering noise interrupted her explanation. Boram looked over and saw Sunggyu wiping the beer dripping from his chin. She giggled as she handed him a couple of napkins. "Woah! Slow down, buddy. Long day at work?" she asked.

Sunggyu gratefully accepted the napkins with both hands and began to dab his mouth and chin with them. "Yea, and I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night," he muttered under his breath. _At least I didn't spill on my shirt._

Boram then saw the entrance door swing open again. "Oh! That could be Jjang Gu. His eyebrows are strong enough, don't you think?" Boram asked Sunggyu leaning over the bar, speaking in a hushed voice. 

Sunggyu looked towards the door and saw who she was referring to. He had dark eyebrows alright. Eyebrows that were being raised cockily as his eyes meet with Sunggyu's. Sunggyu snorted and whispered back to the bartender. "I don't think that's Dongwoo's friend. That's mine." And as he was answering, the said man was strutting over to the bar, to Sunggyu. Sunggyu turned towards him. "Namu, how was your day?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Woohyun gripped both of Sunggyu's shoulders under his hands. "Eh, it was alright. Better than yours by the looks of it. Just got off from work?" Sunggyu nodded as he took a large gulp from his drink. "Thought so. You didn't come home." Then he gave the other's shoulders a tight squeeze. "Come on, jagi, let's go over to a booth. He should be here any moment."

Sunggyu got up with his drink and faced Woohyun. "Yah, I told you not to call me that in public," he hissed through gritted teeth. Woohyun just smiled mischievously and chuckled in response. Sunggyu shook his head at him. "Let's go."

"Oh hyung, you came!" Sunggyu turned to the source of the cheerful voice and saw Dongwoo coming out from the backroom. He had cleaned up fast and well. His hair was no longer matted underneath a multi-colored hat, but it was parted and perfectly smoothed. And his sweaty tank and athletic shorts were swapped out for a crisp white button-down and black jeans. He looked good. "Oh, you too Woohyun-ah!" he greeted cheerfully.

Woohyun nodded and waved. "Yea. And we're about to move to a booth and meet with a friend," he said.

"Sit over there so that I can take care of you," Dongwoo offered, pointing at the cluster of booths and tables on the right side of the room. 

"Thanks! Will do!" Woohyun exclaimed and not-so-subtly elbowed Sunggyu in the ribs, who automatically gripped his side and pouted at his friend before putting on a fake smile for the bartender.

"Yea, thank you. Uh, see you later," Sunggyu said to the bartender. He turned to his friend. "Let's go," he commanded as he made his way to an empty booth. Woohyun followed after shooting a curious glance at the bartender, who was just smiling at him cheerful as ever. _What an idiot_ , Woohyun thought as he shook his head.

* * *

 "This place is...quaint," Sungjong mused as his large eyes wandered over the small establishment. It wasn't one of the posh bars he normally frequented back home. _And the tables are a little sticky_. He quickly took his hands off of the table and put them on his knees. But in spite of all that, it seemed...homey. Like one of those bars on American television shows that the characters would go to after work everyday. He fixed his eyes on the man across from him. Now this man brought the chic-level of the bar up a couple of notches, dressed in that navy suit with a coy smile on his lips.

"I know that you don't often go to places like this, Sungjong-ssi," the other began almost apologetically. "But I wanted to show you a side of this city most people don't see. That even in a metropolis, small and _quaint_ places like these still exist."

"Do you come here often, Myungsoo-ssi?" Sungjong asked as he played with his drink in his hands. 

Myungsoo finished gulping down the sip from his drink and exposed his lower teeth before answering. "I used to," he responded slowly and thoughtfully. "But not so much anymore."

Sungjong furrowed his eyebrows. "Any reason why?"

Myungsoo put down his drink and shrugged. "Grew out of it, I guess." He looked up at his companion and saw his worried expression. Myungsoo frantically began waving his hands in the air. "Uh, no, it's not because it's like a college bar or anything. I mean, I used to come here during college. But I, uh..."

Sungjong could see the other becoming increasingly more lost in his words and chuckled. It was endearing to see his companion scrambling for a way to soothe him. "Myungsoo-ssi, it's okay. People change. But hopefully you don't change again soon or else I'd been in trouble." Sungjong then cocked his head and bit his lip. "That sounded weird, didn't it?" he asked the other. "There's a reason why I don't do this sort of thing often."

"You mean eating and drinking with a complete stranger," Myungsoo joked.

Sungjong cutely shook his head. "No, I wouldn't say that you were a complete stranger."

Myungsoo smiled crookedly. "Then nearly a stranger," he clarified. Sungjong chuckled politely. Myungsoo's smile widened. "Don't worry you're doing just fine."

"Really?" Sungjong asked in astonishment, perking up his head.

Myungsoo nodded. "I wouldn't be paying for your drinks, if you weren't." Sungjong then hid his sheepish smile behind his glass as he drank.

* * *

"You're dressed nicely tonight," Boram praised as she picked at the shoulder of Dongwoo's shirt.

Dongwoo smiled widely as he poured a drink from the tap and gave it to a woman at the end of the bar. "Well, it's an important night," he said, accepting the tip from the lady. "Thank you."

Boram examined him with a proud look on her face. "That it is," she agreed as she served up a cocktail to another patron and subsequently made small talk with a few other, taking orders. While setting up someone's tab, Boram saw someone new anxiously take a seat at the end of the bar. It was a sharply dressed man, but most importantly, he had dark and thick eyebrows that looked almost cartoonish. Boram was so excited that she practically bounced over to her coworker. "It's Jjang Gu, Jjang Gu, Jjang Gu! Isn't it?" she spoke quickly nodding obviously to the man at the end of the bar.

"So it is," Dongwoo said coolly. Boram pursed her lips, amazed at how calm he was, making her more curious who this newcomer was. But before she could inquire, he thrust a bowl of nuts in her direction. "Can you go give this to the booth over there?" he asked pointing to the booth where Sunggyu and Woohyun were sitting. "So I can go say hi to my friend? Please, Noona?" he begged.

Boram sighed and gave in, taking the bowl into her hands. "You're lucky that you're cute. Go have fun with Jjang Gu," she bid him as she stepped out from behind the bar and walked up to the booth.

Dongwoo sighed in relief as he watched his coworker walk away. He wiped his clammy hands against his slacks and took in a deep breath before putting on a smile and walking over to the end of the bar. "Hoya!" he greeted the other who was twiddling his thumbs. "You changed."

Hoya laughed, finally appearing at ease having caught sight of his friend. "And showered," he added. "Did you really think that I'd come here straight from the studio all sweaty? I'm not you."

"Do I smell?" Dongwoo asked, sniffing himself. Hoya had an uneasy smile on his face as he tapped his friend's arm signaling him to stop. Dongwoo blushed. "Uh, so you want something to drink? I can make anything for you," he offered.

"Anything?" Hoya challenged raising an eyebrow. Dongwoo nodded enthusiastically. "Make me carbonara. I'm starving." Dongwoo's face fell. Hoya started laugh at his poor joke and waved his hand in the air. "No, just get me a glass of scotch. Neat."

"Scotch?" Dongwoo repeated ticking his head to the side. Even though he said it as a question, Dongwoo still prepared to pour the drink, selecting the appropriate glass and the best brand of scotch they had. "It's weird, fixing you a drink like this. It feels like just the other day we were dancing at the academy, talking about making it big and becoming famous. Then we'd drink with models and celebrities." He handed Hoya the glass.

"Now look at us, old and washed up. I swore that I could hear my back cracking like an old man trying to do some of the moves," Hoya stated, taking the glass with one hand while rubbing his back with the other. "And unless this guy next to me is a model," he gestured to the heavy set man next to him. "I think I failed in that too."

Dongwoo shrugged. "He might be." But then he couldn't maintain his stoic face and broke out into a laugh. "But it's not like you didn't do anything with your life. Look at you. You're cool and successful," he puffed up his ego.

Hoya pulled at the lapels of his sport coat. "I am, aren't I?" he bragged. There was a lull in their conversation, and Dongwoo motioned to him to wait so that he could care for the other customers. And while the bartender was busy, Hoya reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking it. But there were no calls, and there were no text messages. He should feel relieved. He knew that he should. No calls and no messages meant things were good, safe. But it didn't calm the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind, making him exceedingly anxious. Hoya took a sip from his drinking, and the burning sensation traveling down his throat temporarily distracted him. _Everything's okay_ , he thought as he spun the phone on the wooden bar with his finger. _Things are good_.

"Lee Howon," Dongwoo's voice was low. Hoya looked up at him guiltily. Earlier he had promised to turn his phone off, but he had just put it on vibrate. "You've been looking at it all day." Hoya rolled his eyes, not in the mood for being reprimanded by his old friend. "You're on a break, so stop worrying and enjoy yourself. Give it to me," he commanded and extended an open palm to Hoya, who looked at him confused, wide-eyed, and speechless. "I'll tell you if something happens."

"What if she calls? Or he does? And I'm supposed to..." Hoya countered, but Dongwoo cut him off.

"I'll tell you," he said more sternly as he took the phone from the bar and placed it in his pocket. "Now enjoy yourself, and I'll get you something to eat," Dongwoo's face and voice warmed up as he patted a worried Hoya on his shoulders. "I'll be back." The bartender then left to do his job.

A frown formed on Hoya's face, and a deep creased appeared across his forehead. His pocket felt lighter without the phone, but his heart didn't. It was still heavy and agitated. He watched his friend closely as the bartender smiled brightly at the customers. Hoya's eyes narrowed on the pocket where his phone now resided. Dongwoo meant to alleviate his worries, but he just created new ones. _What if he doesn't hear it ring? The vibrate is on. But what if it isn't?_ He glared at that perpetually smiling face. _The sick bastard_.

* * *

 "Here. It's from Dongwoo," Boram declared as she dropped the bowl of nuts onto the table in front of Woohyun and Sunggyu, who appeared to be in a deep conversation. Sunggyu looked at the bowl as if it had appeared from thin air, his mouth was hanging slightly open. "He'd bring it himself, but he's a bit preoccupied at the moment." The boys leaned out of the booth to catch a better glimpse of Dongwoo casually chatting with Hoya. 

"Who's that?" Woohyun asked. 

Boram crossed her arms. "I was about to find out, but then he put me on this nut mission." She sighed. "You guys practically eat our entire store of these things."

"Well, Gyu can't drink without them. He's like a squirrel storing nuts for the winter," Woohyun answered as he watched his friend currently stuff his cheeks to the hilt with the nuts. 

"Hm?" Sunggyu hummed, his voice muffled by the nuts. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Woohyun cheekily responded plopping a cashew into his mouth.

Boram shook her head at the couple. "Okay, while you guys gorge yourself on the mountains of free nuts Dongwoo keeps supplying you with, I'll go try to figure out who that kid is," she said, pointing behind her at Hoya. "Bye!" She then returned back to her station.

"Noona! Tell us who it is, okay?" Woohyun yelled after her. After watching her leave with a sad smile, Woohyun turned his attention towards his friend, who was searching through the mixed nuts, looking for a certain type. Once he found it, a smile unconsciously spread across his face as he popped it into his mouth. _This big idiot_ , Woohyun thought to himself with a laugh. 

The sudden laughter caught Sunggyu's attention. He lifted his head. "What's so funny?"

"You," Woohyun answered honestly. Sunggyu pouted causing him to laugh even harder. "Hyung, how are you so cute at such an old age?"

"Good genes," Sunggyu quickly retorted. "That's why you look older than me now." Now it was Woohyun's turn to frown, and Sunggyu was chuckling.

Woohyun decided that it was time to change the conversation. "When is that jerk going to get here? He's late for his own party."

"Sungyeol's on his way," Sunggyu replied as he continued to pick through the nuts on the table. Then his eyes meet with Woohyun's. "Be nice to him. He's had a rough day," he warned the other sternly.

"How so?"

* * *

_Today is shit. Absolute shit_ , Sungyeol mentally cursed as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. He then pulled the strings until the hood closed around his face, and his head was entirely encased in the fleecy fabric. He groaned. If he could, he would go out like this. He didn't want to talk anybody. He didn't want to hear anybody. He didn't want to talk to anybody. Hell, he didn't even want to smell anybody. He just wanted to drink, and drink a lot. Enough to make him stumble back up to his apartment in a false state of bliss, make him forget how bad his day was. And it was his birthday.

It all began when he woke up late that morning, too late to have anything more than just a quick cup of coffee, which he then spilled on his shirt, making him even later for work...and slightly burned. And after practically sprinting to work, he realized that he left his report at home and had nothing to present at one of the largest meetings of the year. Sungyeol just barely managed to get by on the skin of his teeth, being able to recall much of the data he had analyzed. After the meeting was a different story, he was summoned into the boss' office and was reamed at for over an hour. He was called 'useless' and 'a major disappointment.' Sungyeol swore that he was going to get fired on the spot, but some god up in the heavens was looking out for him. The boss showed him clemency, offering him 'one last chance' (leaving Sungyeol wondering when he had used up all of his other chances). After leaving his boss' office and thanking him profusely for his chance, Sungyeol wandered into the break room, towards the one shining light on this gloomy day, the birthday cake that his coworkers bought for him. Okay, so it was most likely just Sunggyu, who appeared to be the only one who remembered. But even though only one of his coworkers remembered, the rest of his office shamelessly dug into the cake, leaving him with a small, measly piece. Sungyeol was too tired and hungry (he hadn't eaten all day. His impromptu meeting with the boss had cut into his lunch break) to complain. He picked up the mutilated piece onto a flimsy paper plate, and right as he was about to return to his cubicle with the first smile he had all day on his face (although slight), the plate gave away. The cake tumbled to the floor. Sungyeol stared at it wondering if this was some symbolic representation of how his birthday was falling into pieces. He decided that it wasn't and that it was just his shit luck.

 _Why was I even born?_ He pulled the hoodie back open so that he could see again and then pulled up an old pair of sweatpants. This was the small solace he had about living in an apartment above a bar. He could just put on anything, walk downstairs for a few drinks and go back upstairs; it was like it was part of his home, and the bar staff sort of became his extended family. Sungyeol jogged down the stairs, preparing himself for the hyperactive and talkative onslaught that was his friends (or just Nam Woohyun). But before he slid into his usual booth, Sungyeol made a bee-line for the bar and grabbed a menu, which he had almost memorized. He pulled up a seat next to some guy whose hand kept nervously digging into his pocket as if it was some nervous tick. He was handsome though, but not handsome enough for Sungyeol to break his 'I don't feel like talking' demeanor. And thankfully for him, the other guy didn't look much like a talker.

"Yeol-ah!" a familiar voice chirped from across the bar, but Sungyeol didn't even lift his eyes to look at the other.

"Hey Dongwoo-hyung," Sungyeol responded back in a bland voice. Then he thrust the menu into the other's face. "Just get me everything on there. I'm starving."

"Really? Everything?" Dongwoo repeated, scanning over the menu quickly. "Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?"

Sungyeol frowned, finally raising his eyes to the other and was slightly peeved by the bartender's smiling face. "You said that you would treat me today," Sungyeol whined. He then heard a sharp clang next to him. The nervous guy next to him had dropped his fork on the floor. The man forced a smile on his face (although it looked more like a grimace) as he bent over to pick it up. _Hm, not a bad ass_ , but Sungyeol's thoughts soon drifted from the other's form and onto the plate in front of the man. Sungyeol didn't even know what it was, but his mouth watered for it. "Wait, what's that?"

"Carbonara," Dongwoo answered as he handed Sungyeol a bottle of his favorite beer.

"But that's not on the menu," Sungyeol mumbled, licking his lips as his eyes devoured the pasta.

Dongwoo smiled as his eyes flittered over to the man next to Sungyeol. "That's because Hoya's special." His friend, apparently named after some girly looking flower (which contrasted greatly against his masculine looks), smirked as he gathered up a large forkful of the pasta and ate it right in Sungyeol's face, teasingly.

Sungyeol hit his fist against the table. "What about me? Aren't I special? It's my birthday, hyung!" he argued.

"Okay, okay, okay," Dongwoo's voice trilled. "Just go sit over with your friends, and I'll bring you something, okay?"

"Better be something good," Sungyeol mumbled darkly as he got up from the bar and shuffled over towards his usual booth. But before he joined his friends, Sungyeol lifted his head, and his round eyes widened at the sight in front of him. _Holy f***ing shit! This is officially the worst day of my life_. Right in front of him, Sungyeol's ex was on a date with a guy who was very handsome and dressed in actual clothes (and not some grungy sweats that he had salvaged from the hamper). And Sungyeol reacted in the only way his languid brain could conjure. He immediately dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, and crawled away before the other could see him.

* * *

"Hm? That's weird," Sungjong thought outloud as he saw a fully grown man wrapped up in a cocoon of sweats, crawl away on his hands and knees like a bug. 

"What is?" Myungsoo asked. His finger was tracing the rim of his drink.

Sungjong shook his head. _I must have imagined it. There's no way_. "Nothing, Myungsoo-ssi," he reassured the other. "So," he started, his mind searching for a way to rejuvenate their conversation. This was the first time that the two of them had met each other, but Sungjong oddly felt at ease with Myungsoo and wanted to continue. He had to continue, for at least a little longer. 

"So," Myungsoo repeated, taking a sip from his drink.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Sungjong asked. Myungsoo raised an eyebrow. "You know, to do what we talked about during dinner," he clarified.

Myungsoo put down his drink and smiled with his lips tightly shut. "I'd be willing to do it tonight...but things aren't quiet ready yet," he answered.

Sungjong leaned back and placed his hands in his pockets, fingering his phone in there. He sighed. "It's alright. I think I can manage waiting for one more night," Sungjong spoke coyly.

Myungsoo chuckled slightly before replying, "Don't worry. I'll make it worth the wait."

* * *

"What the Hell are you doing?" Sunggyu scolded Sungyeol as he saw the other crawl up to the booth. "Get up!" Woohyun looked over to his side and caught sight of Sungyeol. He laughed and pulled his friend up to sit next to him.

Sungyeol pulled the strings on his hoodie until it closed around his face again. "Kill me. Kill me now!" he begged, leaning on Woohyun. 

Woohyun put his arm around Sungyeol and patted his hood covered head. "Well, if that's what you really want for your birthday," Woohyun teased and brought Sungyeol into a headlock, making fake grunting noises.

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Let go of me, you brute!" Sungyeol yelled hitting Woohyun's arm. Seeing that his friend wasn't in the mood for joking around, Woohyun let him go but was still laughing at his poorly timed joke.

Sunggyu shook his head at the both of them. He wouldn't be surprised if they actually did kill each other one day. _They hate each other almost as much as they love each other_ , he thought. "Yeol," Sunggyu called his coworker away from trying to kill Woohyun with a death glare. "What's wrong?"

"My Ex is here," Sungyeol groaned as he slumped onto the table listlessly.

Woohyun looked down at his glum friend as he chewed on his lower lip. "Yea, I saw Niel right as I walked in."

Sungyeol lifted his head a little, his eyes practically bulging. "He's here too?!" Woohyun regretfully nodded. Then Sungyeol hit his head against the table with a loud thud and let it stay there. "It's official. My life is complete and utter crap," his voice was muffled by the table. 

"Who were you talking about?" Sunggyu asked, as he pushed the bowl of nuts into Sungyeol's face (the elder knew all about, and heard all about, how Sungyeol hadn't had a bite to eat all day, including the cake incident, after which Sungyeol had come into Sunggyu's cubicle in near tears). 

Sungyeol grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his mouth. "You guys don't know him. I dated him in college. And he's not just an Ex," Sungyeol explained, spitting out a few nut particles as he spoke. "He's _the_ Ex." The other two knew what he meant. It was the Ex you compare all other relationships to, the one regret, the one that got away. Except for the Ex wasn't far away, but only tables away from Sungyeol. _Out of all the bars, in all the towns, in all the world, he had to walk into this one._

"Well, where is he?" Woohyun asked curiously. He was straining his neck to scan the bar. But his neck was ultimately brought back down by a rough hand gripping tightly on the nape on his neck.

"Don't make it obvious, idiot," Sungyeol hissed. Sungyeol faced his friends and lowered his head. With his thumb hovering slightly over his shoulder, he pointed to the table in the corner of the room. A damn cozy corner, perfect for when two people wanted to be secluded from the rest of the bar. 

Woohyun once again was straining his neck, being entirely too obvious that he was checking the couple out. He faced Sungyeol again. "Which one is it?"

"That one," he jabbed his finger in his Ex's direction.

Woohyun went into a state of disbelief. "No, there's no way you ever dated that guy. He's miles out of your league!"

Sungyeol winced. _Thanks for that_. "No, I totally did," Sungyeol insisted in a low whisper. And he really really wish that he hadn't right now, especially since he was now dating someone who looked so put together and composed. Whereas he just narrowly missed being fired today.

"What? Then he dumped you because he realized that he was too good for you?" Woohyun teased. "OW!" he then yelped. He glared at the man across the table from him who just kicked him in the shin, playing with a now empty bowl. Sunggyu warned him to be nice to Sungyeol. He deserved it.

Sungyeol was ignoring his friend in pain and his other friend having avenged him. Instead his mind was swirling with memories which he had tried so hard to forget. "No, I dumped him," he grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"WHAT?!" Woohyun exclaimed. His eyes darted back to the couple in the corner. "Why?"

"Because I'm a giant f***ing idiot," Sungyeol answered with a resigned sigh. Then he smacked Woohyun on the back of the head again. "Stop looking at them."

Sunggyu snorted. And the other two automatically turned to their hyung who had been oddly quiet this whole time. "I guess we can't say that you always get dumped anymore," he teased with a wicked smirk on his face.

 _What a silver lining_ , the voice in Sungyeol's head was dripping with sarcasm. "I need an other drink," he mumbled as he pawed at his empty beer bottle.

"Then I came just in time." Sungyeol lifted his head up, blinking in confusion. It was like he was seeing an angel; he could practically see the halo around his smiling face. But best of all he was holding fresh bottle of beer in one hand and a large plate filled with pasta in the other. Jang Dongwoo, in Sungyeol's mind, was a saint, the patron saint of bartending. He might even start praying to him now.

"Hyung, I love you," Sungyeol thanked in his own way. His eyes fixed on the carbonara that Dongwoo was placing in front of him, and right as it was safely on the table, Sungyeol began devouring it. "Seriously, hyung. I love you," he repeated, food spilling out of his mouth. 

"Love you too," Dongwoo said in response, handing him some much needed napkin as the sauce was dribbling down his chin. "Can I get you guys anything?" he asked Woohyun and Sunggyu. While Dongwoo had be serving Sungyeol, Sunggyu was nudging the empty bowl closer and closer to Dongwoo, silently asking for a refill. Then his eyes drifted to the pasta. Some of that wouldn't be bad either. He looked up at the bartender with sad, hungry eyes, hoping that the other would get the hint. But the other didn't even look at him. "So nothing?" Dongwoo asked. "Okay then, I'll check up on you later." Sunggyu pouted, watching the other leave. He faced forward and saw Woohyun giving him a questionable glare. Sunggyu casually looked away, avoiding confrontation.

"We should hang out more with Dongwoo-hyung, like outside of the bar. I like him," Sunyeol suggested, wiping his mouth with the handful of napkins that Dongwoo had given him. 

"Yes, we should," Woohyun agreed with a weird tone in his voice. His eyes were fixated on one spot. "How about next week?"

"Next week...like at your thing?" Sungyeol asked, taking a swig from his beer.

Woohyun nodded. "Yup, _we_ ," he gestured between him and Sunggyu, "were thinking of inviting him, weren't _we_ , jagi?" Sunggyu flipped the empty bowl over and nodded in agreement, his lips pursed closed.

"Maybe not tonight," Sunggyu mumbled. "He looks busy." His eyes darted over to then end of the bar.

"Yea, who is that guy?" Woohyun voiced the question that had been bouncing around in Sunggyu's head.

"Dongwoo-hyung said that he was someone special, and his name was like Papaya or something-ya," Sungyeol answered as he patted his belly, which was now finally full.

The corner of Woohyun mouth twitched strangely. He then put his hand on Sungyeol's shoulder. "I'm going to go and find out," he declared and began pushing Sungyeol out of the booth so that he could get out.

But before Woohyun had entirely slid out of the booth, Sunggyu grabbed his wrist. "No, Hyun, please don't. You'll embarrass yourself," he pleaded. _You'll embarrass me._

Woohyun just smiled confidently at him, twisting his wrist from the other's grip. "Don't worry, jagi. I'll be smooth," he tried to allay Sunggyu's worries but only added to them. All the elder could do was watch Woohyun walk up to the bartender's mysterious friend, practically sauntering up to the bar. Was he trying to seduce him?  _That idiot. He's already taken._

Sungyeol snorted. "Gyu-hyung, I think that you're forgetting. Only people with shame get embarrassed. That kid has none," he stated, pointing to Woohyun.

Sunggyu glanced down at the empty bowl in front of him, hoping that the nuts would magically appear, and then he turned his gaze upwards to Sungyeol. "Right," he admitted. "I'm just sick and tired of getting embarrassed for him." He sighed. "But at least I'll never have to do that with you. You have tons of shame," he teased. Sungyeol opened his mouth to speak but...

"What are you talking about? This kid is shameless," a voice practically shouted. The two friends turned to the side and saw Sungyeol's ex forcing his way into the booth, pushing Sungyeol to the end and putting his arm around his shoulders. Sungyeol looked as if he was praying to die on the spot.

"I think that you're talking about yourself, Niel," Sungyeol retorted. Then he grabbed the other's hand and threw it from his shoulders. "And let go of me!"

Niel smiled cheekily. "I just wanted to wish my favorite ex-boyfriend a happy birthday," he said, putting his arm again around Sungyeol's shoulders and bringing his face a little too close to the other's plush cheeks.

"Well you did, so you can leave now," Sunggyu interjected into the former lovers' spat. He had been their to witness Sungyeol and Niel's disaster of a relationship. If Woohyun and Sungyeol fought like cats and dogs, those two were like a hound and a rabbit, only one of them constantly got hurt, unable to fight back. Sunggyu already saw Sungyeol close to tears once today; he did not want to see it again.

His friend's words somehow emboldened Sungyeol. "Yah! Didn't you break up with me because you said _I_ was too clingy? Get out!" Sungyeol commanded, physically kicking Niel out of the booth, causing him to crash with a loud thud unto the floor.

In spite of the pain, Niel got up with a smile still on his face, rubbing his newly sore bum. "Still feisty, I see," he said with a strained voice. "I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll see you around, Yeol. Sunggyu-ssi." And with a short nod and a wave, Niel walked back to his seat at the bar, now flirting with Boram who was ignoring his advances but couldn't hide the smile on her face. 

Sungyeol shook his head as he watched the patrons at the bar. "I can't believe he didn't make me his best man," he grumbled, drinking his beer to the dregs. He then noticed that Woohyun had left his beer on the table, still unfinished. Sungyeol took it and began to drain it. It was his birthday. He was starting to feel tipsy. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Yah, you're still hung up on that?" Sunggyu asked with a slight laugh. "That's what happens when you have a brother. They always get to be the best man."

Sungyeol frowned at his hyung. "But I've known him since middle school, most of our lives. He even said he felt closer to me than his own brother. Me! Not him!" Sunggyu rolled his eyes. Sungyeol waved him off. "Eh, you just don't get it. You didn't know him for as long."

"And yet, he likes me better," Sunggyu teased, but Sungyeol ignored him. His attention was wholly focused on that secluded table in the corner of the bar. A worried expression swept across his face; even his hood could hide the worried creasing forming around his brows and eyes. Sunggyu sighed again. Sungyeol will wrinkle his pretty face if he keeps this up. The elder reluctantly leaned closer to his dongsaeng. "Yah, stop being so obvious. Are you trying to kill that kid with your eyes?" he joked.

Sungyeol didn't even bother to look at Sunggyu and narrowed his eyes on the Ex's date. "Maybe," he responded. Maybe he had some mutated strain in his DNA that all the sudden made itself known at this moment, and he could melt that little f***er with his glare. Or that was Sungyeol's dream at least. But it wasn't working. If he wanted to get rid of that kid, he would have to interfere. "I'm going over there," he stated getting up from the table. He then grabbed Sunggyu's half-empty beer and chugged it. It was his damn birthday after all.

"A-are you sure?" Sunggyu wasn't sure if this was a good idea. No, he _knew_ it was a terrible idea. "Don't do anything you're going to regret." He was hoping that he could get Sungyeol to reconsider. Sungyeol's cheeks were ruddy from the alcohol, his thought process was compromised. Sunggyu had to be his reason.

"I already have too many regrets," Sungyeol retorted with an uneasy smile. "What's one more?" Then he attempted to casually walk by the table in the corner (which by the way was completely out of the way); he ended up looking like a penguin, waddling instead of coolly strutting. 

Sunggyu shook his head. None of his friends ever listened to him. He's smart. He's cool. He gave them no reason not to. His eyes then drifted back to the bowl in his hands. Did he have any regrets? He shot a quick glance at the bar, at Woohyun attempting converse with the mysterious stranger. Dongwoo was with them, introducing the two to each other. Maybe he had just one regret. He got up from the table, gripping the bowl tightly in his hands. He needed more nuts for this.

He made his way over to the trio.

* * *

Hoya glared at Dongwoo as he walked back from the booth after delivering food and a fresh beer to Sungyeol (and a good thing he did too; that kid looked depressed).  "I thought that I was the only special one," Hoya grumbled with a pout. "Why did you give him carbonara too?"

"It's his birthday, and it looks like he had a bad day, " Dongwoo answered, hopping back behind the bar. He smiled widely at Hoya's cute pout. "But you're still special to me," he said, leaning closer to the other. Hoya put back his pouting lip and smirked. Dongwoo wanted to see more. "I miss hanging out with you like this."

The smirk felled, and Hoya's face became grave, the exact opposite reaction Dongwoo had wanted. "Me too, Woo," he replied, looking at the glass of scotch in his hands.

Dongwoo pulled back and grabbed Hoya's empty plate. "Do you ever regret moving back home?" he asked as he placed the plate in a tub of dirty dishes under the bar.

There it was, a smile. It was a bit stiff, but it was still there. "Only the fact that my mom stops by the house everyday," Hoya joked.

"I like your mom. She's nice," Dongwoo said, recalling the sweet woman who used to come up to visit her son in the big city, showering the both of them with home-cooked food and love. She had been always grateful towards Dongwoo because he always kept an eye out for the younger (more than Hoya ever knew), and so she treated Dongwoo as an other son.

Hoya tsked. "That's because you don't have her dropping in at any moment," he countered. He took a sip from his glass and gritted his teeth, feeling the pleasant burn. "She has horrible timing," he explained. And he didn't need to explain any further because Dongwoo knew what he meant and began laughing. Hoya laughed along with him at his misfortune. After awhile, he calmed down, and his face grew serious again. "But Busan is a great place to raise a family," he stated, looking at his glass. Dongwoo thought that something flashed across his friend's face akin to guilt. 

"Why? You want your kids growing up speaking Satoori," Dongwoo jokingly argued. Hoya finally looked back up at him with a stern glare. Dongwoo retracted his statement with a tilt of his head, "Actually that's kind of cute. I remember when you used to talk like that." He recalled the first day he met Hoya, him standing up in front of the class struggling to introduce himself in standard dialect and then subsequently abandoning it and introduced himself coolly in Satoori. Or at least Dongwoo thought he was cool. He was immediately drawn to Hoya's confident aura (however, after knowing him a bit more, it was evident that even Lee Howon was not without his own set of insecurities).

"I still do," Hoya tried to speak in Satoori, but it sounded odd because he had been speaking in the standard dialect for so long. The both of them chuckled at the error. Hoya then swirled the liquid in the glass and clarified his earlier statement, "I guess I mean that it's good to start a family where your own family is."

"Right. Of course," Dongwoo agreed with a sharp nod. "It takes a town...no, wait...a village? To raise a..." he struggled to remember the old saying. He tilted his head cutely, his eyes almost rolling back into his skull as if he was searching for the answer etched somewhere in his brain.

Hoya waved his hand and relieved his friend from his struggle, "It takes a village to raise a kid." He cocked his head, his hand grasping at the empty pocket. "And it does. I've never been so busy before in my life." In fact, this was the longest he had been all day without communication from the rest of the family. After all, how often can one ask, 'Is everything alright? Are you sure?' before the person on the other end became annoyed. It wasn't that Hoya was worried; he just cared. He didn't want anything bad to happen and he not be there to help solve it. Okay, so he was worried. But could you blame him? The most distracted man (and dearest friend) in the universe was holding his phone hostage at the price of 'having fun' and 'enjoying himself,' which was near impossible to do with a mind plagued with worries.

"Your son is cute though," Dongwoo broke through his thoughts.

"Of course, he takes after me," Hoya answered back cockily. And Dongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically at the other, but Hoya didn't care. He smiled, thinking about his dear little son hours away from him. _He should be in bed by now._ "You know, I might be coming up here more often," he suddenly spoke.

"Really?" Dongwoo gasped. His smile grew a bit wider, the corner of his lips practically extending to his ears.

"Yea, if everything goes well," Hoya replied, smiling widely along with his friend. "Maybe next time I'll bring him with me. Would you want to hang out him?"

"Of course!" Dongwoo exclaimed happily. He was about to say more but an intruder invaded the conversation.

"Oh look. It's Gyu's coat!" a man exclaimed, picking at the suit coat on the chair next to Hoya. The man had long, jet black hair brushing against his eyelashes and was stylishly parted. His deep v-neck shirt showed off his sharp collar bones. And while Hoya was contemplating whether one could drink from the depression above the collar bones, the man hid them underneath the suit coat he just found. He then flashed a cheeky smile at Hoya as he straightened out the coat on his body.

"Oh hey, Woohyun-ah," Dongwoo greeted the other, but Hoya could tell that his old friend's cheer was a bit forced. "This is my friend, Lee Howon."

Hoya extended his hand accordingly to the other; Woohyun grasped it tightly. "Friend, huh?" he asked giving the hand a tight squeeze before letting it go. "Nice to meet you, Howon. I'm Nam Woohyun." He propped his elbow onto the bar and rested his cheek on his fist, studying Hoya carefully. Hoya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He shot a glance at Dongwoo, who was shaking his head and went to go tend to other costumers briefly. Hoya then forced a tight-lip smile on his face and turned to the other, who was still staring at him expectantly. "So tell me about yourself, Howon. Who are you? Where are you from? Are you dating anybody?"

"Nam, what are you doing?" a man yelled at the other, stomping up towards them, clutching a wooden bowl in his hands. Hoya breathed a sigh of relief for his unknown savior. "Yah! That's my coat!" he exclaimed pulling at the collar of the suit coat.

"I'm making friends," Woohyun responded cutely. Then he pulled the collar from the other's grasp and turned towards his friend. "Besides, this coat looks better on me." It was obvious to Hoya that even within the first few seconds of watching the two interact, Woohyun enjoyed provoking the other. And Hoya could see why. The other would pout angrily, making him look like  a disgruntled baby. It was cute.

"Oh, Gyu-hyung," Dongwoo said cheerfully, having returned from serving the other customers. Hoya's eyes widened in curiosity. _So this is Gyu, huh?_ "Are you out of nuts?" the bartender asked Sunggyu, whose pout was replaced with a warm smile. He nodded. Dongwoo grabbed the empty bowl from his hands. "Here, I'll go get you some more. And do you want another drink too?" he offered.

"Yes please," Sunggyu immediately responded, looking infinitely happier. Dongwoo was about to leave to replenish the elder's nut stash, but he was stopped immediately by his coworker. Sunggyu frowned. At this rate, he'll never get his nuts.

"Are you ever going to introduce me to Jjang Gu?" Boram asked, nodding towards Hoya.

"Oh right," Dongwoo exclaimed. He grabbed Boram by the shoulders and directed her over to his old friend at the end of the bar. "Hoya, this is Gummi-noona. Noona, this is my high school friend and old dance partner, Lee Howon," Dongwoo introduced the two. Hoya shyly waved at her, and Boram waved back.

"Gummi?" Hoya asked his friend curiously with a cocked eyebrow.

"Eung. See look how squishy her face is!" Dongwoo exclaimed, and then went to demonstrate by taking both of her round cheeks in his hands and pushing them  in until her lips pursed. Then he let go, only to do it again a few seconds later.

"Woo-ah, stop it before I get angry," Boram yelled through puckered lips. She looked like an angry bunny, causing Dongwoo to laugh hysterically.

"You could never get angry at me," Dongwoo retorted coyly, purposely widening his eyes to look cute and innocent. He brought the empty bowl under his chin and pouted his large lips. Sunggyu's eyes locked on that bowl. He was forgotten yet again.

But Boram remembered. She shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Sad but true. Now get your cute little butt to work," she ordered with a sharp slap on his rear end. Dongwoo giggled and saluted to her, and then he was off to attend to the customers, and to Sunggyu. After watching her coworker scurry off, Boram then situated herself in front of Hoya. She propped her elbows on the bar and rested her chin in her hands. "So Howon, tell me about yourself. Who are you? Where are you from? Are you dating anybody?" she asked cutely.

Woohyun nudged Sunggyu and then pointed to Boram. "I like this girl," he stated.

Hoya's eyes darted around looking for an escape because all of the sudden he had four pairs of eyes staring him down, searching for answers. He shifted in his seat and tugged at the collar of his shirt. He was starting to feel hot, and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. As Hoya was about to answer at least one of the questions, Dongwoo rushed back to him. But it wasn't to rescue him. Dongwoo's eyes were round and startled. "Hoya! Your phone!" he yelled, pulling the ringing phone from his pocket and handing it to Hoya quickly, and stumbling over Boram to do so. Sunggyu also noticed that he returned with a still empty bowl. He sighed. 

Hoya grabbed the phone and quickly stood up. "Excuse me. I have to take this," he declared and bowed before taking his leave, exiting out of the bar into the cool night air.

Dongwoo sighed, watching Hoya's back as it disappeared behind the swinging door. He then turned towards Woohyun and Sunggyu both staring at him curiously. Dongwoo then remembered the bowl in his hands. "Oh your nuts!" he recalled and ran to fill it up.

Boram faced the duo and frowned. "You know, sometimes I think that you guys are only nice to Dongwoo for his nuts," she said, before getting up and waiting on the other patrons. Woohyun turned to Sunggyu and sputtered until he burst into side-splitting laughter, gasping for air between laughs. Sunggyu frowned and began punching Woohyun until his smile turned into a pained frown.

* * *

_Be cool, Yeol. Casual. Yea, look around. Nod at that guy over there like you know him. Oh wait, that's In Guk-hyung. What's he doing here? I thought he was in Busan now. Oh crap! I passed the table._ Sungyeol was too absorbed in his thoughts and had to backtrack a few steps to 'accidentally' catch sight of the Ex. At least he could play it off as a double-take instead of a mistake. "Oh, Myung! Kim Myungsoo!" he gasped at the Ex, with eyes so wide that they took up most of his face. "Is that you? Long time, no see." _Now smile. Oh shit! Too wide. Bring it in. There you go. Now you look cool._ He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window just to make sure. _Shit!_ He had forgotten about his grungy appearance. _This isn't cool at all. Why did I think that this was a good idea?!_

"Oh, Sungyeol-ssi," Myungsoo said in a slightly higher voice. "What are you doing here?"

Sungyeol tsked and stepped forward, also effectively boxing out Myungsoo's date. "Sungyeol-ssi? Sungyeol- _ss_ i?" his voice slightly cracking as he raised his voice. "When did we stop being informal to each other?"

"Ah, Yeol," Myungsoo quickly corrected in a small voice. His date then cleared his throat, reminding the two exes of his presence. Myungsoo looked rattled and was scrambling to maintain his cool exterior. "This is Lee Sungjong. Sungjong-ssi, this is Lee Sungyeol," he introduced, but his words sputtered out of his mouth a little too quickly.

Sungyeol's lips twitched in annoyance but he still forced a smile on his face and turned to face Sungjong. The other looked at him with a genuine smile, his large eyes squinting into a pleasant eye-smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke cordially, extending his hand. _Little shit, trying to be cute_.

"Yea same here," Sungyeol replied quickly, letting go of Sungjong's hand almost as soon as he grabbed it. Then he pulled a chair from a nearby table, the legs making an unbearable scratching noise as he drug it to their table. He turned it around and sat on it with his arms loosely hugging the backrest. His eyes darted between the two, and his lips spread into a cheeky gummy smile. "So what's going on here? Is this like a date or something? You guys are dressed awfully nice for a crap bar like this," he teased at their fashionable suits so his own attire wouldn't seem so weird. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sungjong analyzing his appearance with raised eyebrows. _At least I'm not wearing a friggin' yellow suit. Seriously who dresses like that_ , Sungyeol complained about Sungjong in his mind. But he never let the smile falter from his face. "You have to wear crap outfits to crap bars," he defended his sweatshirt cocoon.

"Oh is that so?" Sungjong asked, bringing up his hands to hide his smile politely. Sungyeol could tell that the kid was holding back laughter. "I'll remember next time."

"Next time?" Sungyeol asked with a nervous chuckle. He nervous tapped his (well formerly Sunggyu's) glass on the table. He gestured in between the both of them. "You guys meet up here often?"

"We might," Sungjong answered with a casual shrug. But Sungyeol could see his 'cool' shell breaking. _Yes, I'm getting to him_. Sungjong was becoming fidgety, his eyes kept darting to look out of the window. Then he suddenly stood up, a phone clutched tightly in his hands. "I'm really sorry, but please excuse me. I need to make a phone call now," Sungjong excused himself cordially but his voice slightly shaking. 

Myungsoo didn't seem to be bothered by his date's sudden announcement. It was almost as if he expected this to happen. "Oh, please go ahead, Sungjong-ssi."

"I'll be back soon," Sungjong promised as he got up from the table.

"I'll be waiting," Myungsoo responded with a polite smile. Sungjong then bowed to the both of them before taking his leave, walking out of the bar to make his call. Myungsoo's eyes were fixed on his date the entire time. But as soon as he turned back around, his face fell. The man with that damn gummy smile was staring him down looking very satisfied with himself (and rather tipsy too). 

But Sungyeol didn't seem to mind. His mind was only focused on one thing. "So, you guys still talk formally, so is this like a first date?" he asked. "I can kind of tell because you look so stiff. Loosen up," he advised as he squeezed the other's shoulders. Myungsoo didn't respond to this sudden expression of affection to well and just smirked at the other. It wasn't the response that Sungyeol was looking for. He wanted to get a rise out of the other, to crack that chic exterior that he knew only to be a facade. The real Myungsoo wasn't like this, non-chalant, level-headed, professional. This wasn't the Myungsoo he dated years ago. But it had been a long time, and people do change, especially after they've been scarred. Had he changed? _Did I do this to him?_

"It's not a first date," Myungsoo replied dryly. He then took a large gulp from his drink. He was too sober to deal with all of this. His face then contorted into a grimace, and a coughed forced its way out. He had forgotten about the burn that accompanied hard liquor. In fact he hated whiskey, but he had ordered it to appear mature and sophisticated to the other, especially after witnessing Sungjong drink bourbon as if it were water. Myungsoo hid the frown and the cough with his hand, pretending it to be some pose. He glanced daringly at the other and mumbled, "And why do you care?"

Well, that had gotten him. Sungyeol's jaw dropped, and his drew grew blank. He paused for one, two seconds too long. "B-because...we're friends," he stuttered.

"We _were_ friends," Myungsoo answered with a scoff. He tipped his glass watching the ice cubes tumble about. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet with Sungyeol's again, but the other's eyes were now downcast, and his face buried into his arms, still gripping onto the seat. "You changed that," Myungsoo added, and finally Sungyeol looked up at him again.

"We can change that back. Be friends again," he suggested, lifting his head up. He slid his glass from one hand to the other constantly until the other spoke again.

Myungsoo cocked his head and raised a curious eyebrow. "Can we?"

Sungyeol shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He heard Myungsoo chuckle a little at that. Taking it as a sign, a chip in his wall, Sungyeol scooted his chair closer to Myungsoo, who seemed startled yet somewhat pleased by the maneuver. "Let's start now," Sungyeol suggested, gripping the back of his chair tightly. Myungsoo didn't object to the idea and only smiled, crookedly too, his eyes crinkling at the edges. The crack in his wall was slowly growing and splintering. Sungyeol smiled widely, so much so that it had started to hurt his face because he wasn't used to it. It had been a long time since he had. "So what have you been doing for the last couple of years?"

* * *

Sungjong bounced around in the cold, night air, attempting to warm up. His suit was too thin to provide any actual warmth, but he had left his coat back at the table. There was no way he wanted to get involved in that situation again. He hoped by the time he returned, the two would have resolved it, for better or worse. But to be honest, he wished that he didn't have to go back at all. He just wanted to leave, hence the phone call. "Pick up. Pick up. Please pick up," he chanted into his phone after hearing the other end ringing several times.

"Hello?"

"Hyung!" Sungjong yelled. He grew warm at just the sound of the voice on the other line. He stopped bouncing around. "Where are you?" he asked. If it was anywhere nearby, he could come and whisk Sungjong away, providing some lame excuse. Sungjong's mind was so busy concocting potential excuses to end his evening with Myungsoo that he didn't even notice the door creaking behind him and someone else stepping out into the cold next to him.

"Apparently right here next to you," the man on the other end whispered into his free ear. Sungjong, however, was more relieved than startled (the kid was actually surprisingly hard to scare). But he still jumped, into the arms of Hoya, who immediately embraced him back, patting his long dark hair as Sungjong buried his face into the crook of Hoya's neck. "Whoa! Bad day, Jjongie?" Hoya jokingly asked.

Sungjong shook his head softly, and Hoya could feel his hair brush against his cheek. "Just stressful," the younger answered with a contented sigh.

"Did the meetings not go well?" Hoya asked. He had been worried about the other all day, checking his phone, wondering how many 'fighting!' messages would be overkill. But he knew that Sungjong would be drained and exhausted. He wasn't used to these sorts of things. Hoya was, but Hoya wasn't the face of the company.

Sungjong pulled away and stuffed his hands in his pockets, smiling at Hoya's fallen expression. He was happy that the elder missed him as much as he did. And it hadn't even been a whole day yet. They had seen each other just that morning. Sungjong shook his head, "No, everything's great. In fact, I think I decided on a manager for the Seoul branch, Kim Myungsoo. We're going to sign the contracts tomorrow morning," he explained as he leaned against the brick wall of the bar. Hoya joined him, their shoulders touching. Sungjong leaned on the other a bit more. He missed his support, especially today. Although Sungjong was the founder of the clothing boutique, Hoya was the business savvy one. All Sungjong wanted to do was design, buy, and sell clothes. But he wasn't prepared for all of the business niceties that came along with it. He also didn't expect that his tiny little store in Busan to become so renowned that people were interested in him establishing a store up in Seoul. Hoya had insisted that it was a brilliant career move, but Sungjong still had his resignations. However, after finding Myungsoo who seemed more than capable of managing a store, Sungjong's mind was a bit more at ease. And now even more so with Hoya back at his side.

Hoya reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with the other. "So we can go home soon?" he asked.

Sungjong nodded. "Yep...I miss Hyunwoo," he added with a frown.

"I do too," Hoya replied, chewing on his lower lip. "But Mom said that he's doing alright without us."

Sungjong smiled at that news. His heart growing lighter once again. "How was your day with Dongwoo?" he asked.

Hoya looked up at the sky and deeply exhaled. "It was just like old times, dancing back at the academy for the new students," he answered. "Except for we're a bit older and stiffer. And I might've pulled a muscle in my thigh."

Sungjong laughed softly and gave Hoya's hand a squeeze. "I can take care of that later, when we're back at the hotel." 

Hoya looked away from the sky and down at Sungjong's face, now lit prettily by the moonlight. "Can we go now?" he asked, his voice slightly dark and raspy.

Sungjong let out a short laugh and hit the other in the chest, knowing where his thoughts were drifting off to. "Eung," he agreed anyways. "But I have to go back inside and say goodbye to Myungsoo-ssi."

"Let's go together. We can say goodbye to Dongwoo too," Hoya added. Then the two of them walked back into the bar, hand in hand; both were impatient to say their goodbyes, looking forward to being alone together soon, and looking even more forward to returning home to their son.

* * *

 "So you're in the fashion industry, and not as a model," Sungyeol clarified, raising an eyebrow.

Myungsoo sputtered a bit in embarrassment. "It's not like I didn't receive any offers," Myungsoo honestly admitted. Sungyeol rolled his eyes. His Ex was always well aware of how handsome he was, but didn't exploit it as often as he should (or as often as Sungyeol would if he had that face). It was something about having integrity, or some b.s. like that. But all Sungyeol could think about now was how ugly that face could become sometimes. He missed it. He liked it more than the Mr. Stone-face act Myungsoo was pulling off now. Even his laughs seemed rehearsed, different (and definitely restrained without all the clapping and falling out of chairs). Unfortunately, Sungyeol was so busy reminiscing and spotting out the differences in Myungsoo's new attitude that he forgot to pay attention while Myungsoo was describing what he actually did for a living. Oops. Sungyeol just barely caught his last question. "So what do you do now, Yeol?"

"I'm an accountant," Sungyeol quickly answered. It wasn't the most exciting job, but it paid well. It kept him off the streets, and it also reunited him with his old childhood friend, Woohyun, because his roommate just happened to be working at the same firm he did. _It's a small world._ Sungyeol looked up at Myungsoo who suddenly reappeared in his life again. _It's a friggin' small small world_. And then it got even smaller. The lemon, Lee Sungjong, was back, but had strangely brought the Papaya man back with him. When did they meet? Sungyeol's eyes narrowed on them. Whatever the reason, he didn't like it, especially with the both of them heading in their direction, about to interrupt his and Myungsoo's reunion. "Oh, look who's back," Sungyeol spoke sarcastically.

"Myungsoo-ssi," Sungjong called to the other as they approached the table. His companion was close to his side. "I think I'll be leaving soon, but before we go, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Lee Howon," he announced, gesturing to his husband with the hand that was intertwined with the other's.

Myungsoo got up and bowed to Hoya, giving him a nice firm handshake. He was aware that Hoya was the mind behind the business end of Sungjong's store. The two of them made an impeccable team. "Nice to meet you, Howon-ssi," Myungsoo greeted. Hoya was about to exchange pleasantries but a shrill squeal cut him off.

"You guys are married?!" Sungyeol exclaimed. The bottom of his jaw was hanging wide open and quivering in disbelief. "But you...and you. Eh?" He pointed at Sungjong and Myungsoo with the hand clutching the glass of beer. He had forgotten that the glass wasn't empty yet. And when he flung his hand to point at Myungsoo, the remaining beer flew from the glass and hit Myungsoo square in the chest, soaking his suit.

"YAH! LEE SUNGYEOL!" Myungsoo yelped with a ear-piercing yell. Well, his wall was completely shattered now, and the real Myungsoo was right in front of him, angry and seething. And Sungyeol couldn't have been happier, and more scared out of his mind.

"Yep! I think it's a good time to leave now," Hoya announced. The other two not even paying attention to him and his husband any longer. He squeezed Sungjong's hand as he suggested, "Let's go." Sungjong emphatically nodded, and the couple snuck off to go say good night to the bartender.

While the couple left, Myungsoo was now gripping on the fabric at the shoulder's of Sungyeol's hoodie, threateningly looming over the other who was still sitting. His dark eyes looking deadly scary and boring straight into Sungyeol's core. "Look, I live right upstairs," Sungyeol's voice was quivering. He raised his hands in a prayer-like gesture, begging for forgiveness. "I can get you a new shirt and dry-clean this one. Please, Myung," he begged. He also tried to put on the most innocent and saddest face he could muster, remembering the other's soft spot for it.

And it luckily worked. Myungsoo let go of Sungyeol and stepped away, running his fingers through his hair. Obviously frustrated, but he still gave in. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

 "Yah! If that's f***ing Kim Kibum, I'm going to break that phone," Sunggyu threatened Woohyun who was furiously texting on his phone. He grabbed a handful of nuts (which Dongwoo finally got for him) and popped them in his mouth, washing them down with his beer, which now tasted weird. After Dongwoo started paying attention to them again, Woohyun thought that it was a brilliant idea to do tequila shots. Sunggyu should really stop listening to his friend, but right now he was in a state where almost everything sounded like a good idea.

"Chill, Gyu," Woohyun said, eyes still fixed on his phone. He hit send and then put it in his pocket. He encircled Sunggyu's biceps with his hands and rested his chin on the edge of Sunggyu's shoulder. "You know that you're the only man for me," he spoke in a teasing voice. Sunggyu scoffed and shook the other off from him. But that didn't dampen Woohyun's spirits or remove the smile on his face. He felt good, warm, mostly likely due to the shots, but still. "I'm just getting us a ride home," he confessed.

"If it's Key, then..." Sunggyu began, glaring at Woohyun.

"What do you have against him? He's my best friend," Woohyun interjected, but he immediately winced right afterwards, seeing Sunggyu's deep frown. Woohyun quickly amended, "I mean, one of my best friends."

Sunggyu chewed noisily on the nuts, and Woohyun began to wonder if this is what crushing bones sound like. After a few seconds of silence, Sunggyu spoke softly, "I think you just answered your own question." He took a large gulp from the beer. It was almost gone. His eyes began searching for the bartender who was now nowhere to be seen. Maybe tonight wasn't the night for him after all.

Woohyun poked his pensive friend in the cheek. Sunggyu turned to face him, annoyed. "You're cute when you get jealous," Woohyun chirped, his eyes disappearing into his broad smile.

"Shut up," Sunggyu retorted, slapping Woohyun away with one hand and drinking his beer with the other. The glass hiding the smile forming on his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Boram appeared suddenly in front of them.

Sunggyu scoffed and grumbled, "It's more like Hell."

Woohyun put on an exaggerated pout and began shaking his friend, trying to get the other to look at him or at least put down his beer. "You love me Gyu, and you know it," Woohyun said in a teasing voice, his mouth dangerously close to Sunggyu's ear. Sunggyu fought to get Woohyun off of him, but the other's grip was quite strong.

Boram laughed, completely amused by this interaction. "You guys bicker like an old married couple," she joked as she gathered the empty shot glasses that were scattered in front of them.

"Speaking of which," Sunggyu began, finally putting down his glass (mostly because it was now empty). "When you use the last of the toilet paper, put a new roll in," he began to lecture. "It's so annoying."

"But, hyung, we're out of toilet paper," Woohyun defended himself.

"Then go out and buy some more," Sunggyu's voice was unconsciously growing louder.

And Woohyun began to match him decibel for decibel. "But it's not my turn to go shopping! Oh yea, and we're out of milk."

"What?!" Sunggyu exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes so narrowed that they practically disappeared. "Nam Woohyun, you're useless," he muttered in a low voice.

"I bet Kibum would treat me better," Woohyun brought up with a pout. His eyes quickly flickered over to the other, satisfied that Sunggyu's face immediately fell. He knew how to win him over; Woohyun pulled out his phone and pretended to dial. Bringing the phone to his ear, he lamented, "My Bum. My Bum. Where are you?"

"YAH!" Sunggyu tore the phone away from the other's ear. "Stop that!"

Boram shook her head at the two bickering at each other, but she could tell she was enjoying it as much as they were. Some people expressed their love in different ways, and this was one of the stranger ways Boram had seen after bartending for several years. But it wasn't the strangest though, not by a long shot. However, she was so enthralled in watching this dynamic that she didn't notice Hoya approaching her.

"Hey, Gummi, where's Woo?" Hoya asked, drawing her attention.

But before she could open her mouth to answer, Dongwoo suddenly appeared by her side. It was as if he had a sensor that could detect his old friend from wherever he was. "Right here," he chirped happily, but then he noticed Sungjong clinging to Hoya's side. Dongwoo tried to control his face from falling too much. He knew that they were about to leave, together. "Oh Jjongie! I didn't know you were here! How'd the meetings go?"

"Perfect," Sungjong responded cheerfully, giving the bartender the 'okay' sign. Then he looked up at his husband and smiled warmly. "In fact, it looks like we can leave for Busan sooner than we thought."

"Oh, is that so?" Dongwoo struggled to hide the sadness in his voice. Hoya and Sungjong nodded in unison. Dongwoo tried to act as happy as they did. "Well, tell little Hyunwoo that Uncle Woo said hi," he ordered.

"Will do," Hoya agreed, putting his arm around Sungjong's shoulders and pulling his husband tightly into his chest. Sungjong wrapped his arm around the other's waist. With his free hand, Hoya waved goodbye to his old friend, "See you around." Dongwoo also muttered words of farewell as the couple waved at him constantly until they were out of the bar. He let out a sad sigh, seeing the door swing shut. Even though they said that they would come back up soon, Dongwoo knew that it wouldn't be soon enough to lift the sadness from his heart. He was already starting to miss his dear friend.

Dongwoo slowly turned to face the two who were sitting right across from him, staring at him blankly with their jaws opened wide in shock. A nut tumbled out of Sunggyu's mouth. "What?" Dongwoo asked with a nervous chuckle.

"He's married?!" they both exclaimed in unison. Together their voices were so loud that Dongwoo jumped up slightly.

"Yea, I was the best man at the wedding. And they have the cutest little kid. He has the biggest eyes and cute little feet. Of course he looks like neither of them because he's adopted, but sometimes I swear he makes the same expressions as..." he began to quickly explain, but the men instead looked more and more confused with each passing second. Their eyes kept darting from in between each other and Dongwoo. The bartender cocked an eyebrow at them, "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wasn't he _that_ guy?" Woohyun asked Sunggyu, ignoring the bartender. Sunggyu nodded. Hoya's husband, they thought was dating _the_ Ex, but if he wasn't...then Sungyeol just found himself in an awkward situation. Sunggyu and Woohyun spun themselves about in their chairs to look at that corner table, but Sungyeol and the Ex wasn't there. They were exiting from the side door, probably heading out and around the corner of the building, to the stairs that led to Sungyeol's apartment. "Well, I'll be damned. Look who's bringing the Ex upstairs," Woohyun said with an amused smile. But Sunggyu wasn't amused. He was worried. Even slightly drunk, he didn't think that this was a good idea.

* * *

_I can't believe this. I can't f***ing believe this_. Sungyeol was leading his ex-boyfriend, _the_ Ex, upstairs to his apartment, which he oh-so-conveniently left behind in a whirlwind of a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Dishes were piled in the sink. Pieces of Sungyeol's sanity were sprinkled haphazardly about. _A complete f***ing disaster._ And then there was Myungsoo. Sungyeol had forgotten how the other physically gravitated towards people, clinging to people as if they were opposite poles of a magnet. Even now as they were walking up the stairs, Myungsoo was dangerously close, his shoulders knocking into Sungyeol. His cologne filled the air around Sungyeol. It wasn't helping the situation at all. _Calm down, stupid heart. Trying to friggin' kill me._ Sungyeol let out a large exhale, attempting to calm himself down. "I can't believe it wasn't a date," Sungyeol muttered under his breath.

"I never said it was," Myungsoo cheekily responded. His anger evaporated almost as soon as it appeared. And he had put on his chic smirk again. 

Sungyeol turned around to glare at him. "You said it wasn't the _first_ date," he reminded the other. They reached the top of the stairs. Sungyeol reached into his sweatpants and pulled out his keys. "You mislead me on purpose, you sick bastard," he grumbled as he searched for the right key.

Myungsoo let out a short chuckle and shrugged. "It's not my fault that you jumped to the wrong conclusion." He watched Sungyeol fumble with his keys, the other's bubbling emotions obviously getting better of him. Myungsoo bit his lip to hide his growing smile. Earlier he had been angry, furious even. He had tried so hard to be mature and professional in front of Sungjong in order to win the bid of managing the new branch. A persona that began crumbling the moment Sungyeol dragged that damn chair up to the table, interrupting the business dinner (well drinks, technically). The other always had that effect on him, ripping off the cosplay that Myungsoo tried so hard to make, revealing the immature and slightly nerdy boy underneath. Myungsoo sighed as Sungyeol found the right key and clicked the lock open. He just wished that Sungyeol hadn't ruined his chances with Sungjong. And while he was making wishes, maybe a few more wouldn't hurt either.

"Come on in," Sungyeol ushered the other in, avoiding his gaze. Myungsoo did so, taking off his shoes at the entrance. _Damn even his shoes look cool._ Sungyeol looked at his own feet, at his grungy sneakers (it's hard to believe that they were ever white). He walked into his apartment, following Myungsoo. "Stay here," Sungyeol mumbled, stopping Myungsoo at the entrance, where the apartment didn't look like a complete mess. "I'll go get a shirt." Myungsoo nodded as he scanned the room and loosening his tie. Sungyeol left him behind and went into his bedroom, grabbing the first shirt he saw from his dresser drawer. He clutched it in his hands as he made his way back to the man, who was now reading Sungyeol's dry erase board (which he used to write down grocery lists) with an amused smile. "Here," Sungyeol said, getting the other's attention and tossing a shirt into his chest.

Myungsoo chuckled as he took off his suit coat. "So you're still single?" he asked but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"What?! Haha no!" Sungyeol crossed his arms over his chest and shouted defensively. Myungsoo shook his head in response as he began to unbutton his dress shirt. He nodded towards the dry erase board. Sungyeol looked over, read it, and immediately slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm in frustration. _Damn it to Hell_. On the board, he had forgotten that he had written in large, messy characters: "Buy a shit-ton of alcohol because you're going to die alone anyways." He had written in his pre-birthday frustrations, growing a year older but things didn't turn out the way he had expected. He hated how melodramatic he could be. "Okay, I am," he admitted. "But not for long. I've got a couple people lined up to date me," he lied.

"Like who?" Myungsoo challenged with a cockily raised eyebrow. Damn it, he had forgotten that Myungsoo could do that, read him like an open book (okay so it honestly wasn't that hard because Sungyeol had an expressive face. It was more like Myungsoo wasn't afraid to call him out on his shit).

But Sungyeol wasn't prepared to back down. "I'm hot. I got a lot of people chasing after me," Sungyeol continued to spit out falsehoods. He was about to say some more, but he suddenly became distracted. Myungsoo had finished buttoning his shirt and was now taking it off. He was still wearing a wife beater underneath but it was tight...and wet. The beer had soaked through there too, which meant...Myungsoo started grabbing at the hem of the tank and began to lift it up. Sungyeol closed his eyes and shook his head violently. "You know, you could change somewhere else," he argued with his eyes glued tightly shut. 

"But you were the one who told me to stay...Oh," he began to argue but he suddenly stopped. Sungyeol opened his eyes. Myungsoo was now entirely shirtless, but instead of putting on the shirt, he just stared at it in his hands, blinking. Sungyeol didn't know what was so strange about it. It was just a plain black v-neck shirt. He then saw Myungsoo lift up the tag to read it. The large 'M' written on it in permanent marker could be easily read from where Sungyeol was standing. Actually the fact that it still had a tag was a sign that the shirt wasn't his. Sungyeol had a habit of tearing out tags because tags rubbed uncomfortably against his sensitive skin. But this tag he kept because... _Oh shit!_ "This...this is my shirt," Myungsoo stuttered in disbelief.

"So?" Sungyeol proposed. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

Myungsoo lowered his hands, his fist clutching the shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "So?" he repeated mockingly. "What does this mean?" he asked.

Sungyeol leaned against the wall, pretending to be cool even though his heart was beating wildly in his chest. "It means I like the shirt," Sungyeol answered. And it wasn't a lie. He did like the shirt. It was already worn and broken in. It was soft all except for the...

"Tag," Myungsoo said as he put his finger through the looped tag. "You kept it. Why?" Sungyeol looked away, searching for another excuse in his mind. Myungsoo walked closer to him, finally leaving the entrance. Sungyeol could feel his heavy breaths brush warmly on his cheeks, but he was still looking away. "Sungyeol, cut the shit, and just be honest with me. It's late, I'm tried, and you owe me answers. You owed me answers for four f***ing years," Myungsoo growled. He cussed. Myungsoo rarely cussed so severely unless he was angry and fed up. Sungyeol smiled sadly to himself. He was always able to bring that out in him.

Sungyeol faced him again, but immediately wished he hadn't. Myungsoo was glaring at him with those dark eyes, searching for answers. And he still was clutching the shirt in his hands. "It's really hard to hold this kind of conversation with you without a shirt on," he joked, trying to lighten the situation. But Myungsoo's frown deepened, and his eyes narrowed. He didn't find it funny and was apparently determined to remain shirtless and making Sungyeol's life hard. Sungyeol then had no choice but to turn his gaze to his feet. "I missed you," he confessed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"When you miss someone, you call them," Myungsoo told him.

Sungyeol met Myungsoo's gaze. "I had no right to call you after I left. And calling you wouldn't have changed anything. We broke up. We were done," Sungyeol argued.

"You! You were done! I wasn't!" Myungsoo shouted defiantly. "I'm still not," his voice grew quiet and his gaze dropped.

Sungyeol searched him with wide-eyes, not believing what he just heard. "What?" he asked.

Myungsoo's back was now shaking, his shoulders jostling up and down. _Shit! No._  Sungyeol's resolve was slowly breaking. "Why? Why did you leave?" his voice was small and shaking.

"I didn't want to, but I had to," Sungyeol blurted out.

Myungsoo looked up, his eyes were glistening with the tears he was fighting hard to force back. Sungyeol tried to swallow the lump growing fast in his throat. The both of them always cried too easily, and once one of them started, the other would break down soon afterwards. They were linked empathetically with each other, still after all of these years. "Then why did you?" Myungsoo shouted in his breaking voice.

And that was the big question. Why did Sungyeol leave? He didn't want to, but he felt overwhelmed suddenly with insecurities. Woohyun was right earlier. Myungsoo was miles out of his league, and Sungyeol was well aware of it. The other was smart, extraordinarily handsome, and sweet to a fault. Whereas he was Sungyeol, just Lee Sungyeol. He had thought the gap between them was too large to overcome, but after seeing Myungsoo again, seeing him breaking down like this, Sungyeol didn't care about it anymore. He didn't feel the great divide he once did. Sungyeol might be just Lee Sungyeol, but obviously to Myungsoo he was more than that. And he was too blind back then to realize it. Sungyeol laughed although tears were streaming down his face. Myungsoo was confused. "I don't know. Some crap-thinking like leaving you so that you could live better," Sungyeol sputtered in between laughs and sobs, wiping the snot threatening to spill from his nose. "Ah, I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are," Myungsoo agreed with a large, misshapen smile breaking out on his tear-stained face. Sungyeol took a chance and opened his arms, wide to the other. Myungsoo immediately fell into his embrace, clutching onto Sungyeol tightly like he was holding onto the shirt before (at some point in time he had dropped it to the ground). Sungyeol rubbed soothing circles in the other's back, which was still quivering but he didn't know if it was from the tears or from the chuckles that were brushing against his ears. But then he felt something else. Myungsoo took a chance as well, pressing his lips onto Sungyeol's cheek. Sungyeol pulled away slightly to look at the other. Myungsoo took this opportunity to lean forward and kiss the other's lips tenderly, but he felt the lips disappearing under his own, feeling Sungyeol's teeth instead. As it would turn out, it's hard to kiss when both parties are smiling too much. But that didn't stop either of them from trying.

* * *

It was nearing closing time downstairs in the bar, and people were beginning to file out, either with someone else (whether they came with them or met them there) or by themselves. Business as usual for Dongwoo, and slowly the only people that remained were those usual faces, who tended to stay until the bar closed. Sunggyu and Woohyun were included among them. Sunggyu played with the last almond in his bowl. "So when do your classes start?" he asked distractedly as his spun the almond around and around with his forefinger.

"In two weeks," Dongwoo responded as he wiped down the bar.

"Are you nervous?" Woohyun asked after draining the last of his drink. At this late in the evening, he didn't even know what he was drinking anymore, or if it was his or Sunggyu's.

"A little," Dongwoo answered with a small smile. "But I'm more excited than anything."

"You're studying to become a nurse, right?" Woohyun questioned as Dongwoo took the glass from him.

But Sunggyu answered for him instead, "A physician's assistant."

Woohyun shrugged, "Same thing."

"No it's not, idiot," Sunggyu argued, growing more loud. "It takes a lot more effort and school to be a PA than an RN."

"How much school do you need to be an LMNOP?" Woohyun challenged cheekily. Dongwoo laughed.

Sunggyu turned towards the bartender with an apologetic smile. "Ignore him. He's drunk." In fact Woohyun was swaying to the beat (well off-beat) to the song that was playing in the background, his stool tipping with each sway. threatening to fall over. Sunggyu was in a bit better state of mind and grabbed the other by the shoulder to steady him.

"It's alright, Woohyun. I don't mind," Dongwoo said. "To most people, everything that's not a doctor is a nurse. Not many know the difference."

"I do," Sunggyu interjected with a proud look on his face. Dongwoo laughed. It took so little for his hyung to switch from ticked to happy. It was entertaining to watch his face morph through his quickly changing expressions.

"LAST CALL!" Boram shouted from on top of a bar stool.

Woohyun took it as a sign to leave (which is actually the point of the shout). He stood up from his stool and tapped Sunggyu on the back. "Come, yeobo, it's time to go home. Our ride will be here any moment," he announced.

"Okay," Sunggyu relented, taking the last almond and popping it into his mouth. He stood up with his friend and waved to the bartender. "See you later, Woo."

"Bye," Dongwoo waved back. A sad smile graced his face, but this was usual at closing time. Seeing couples pair up and go home happily while he went home alone, night after night. But tonight his heart was a little heavier. It was his last night tending at this bar, and it was quite possibly also the last time that he would see him, his crush (well if he was honest with himself, it was more than that). The crush had said that he would come back and see Dongwoo, but they all said that. Watching the crush leave through that door with someone else would probably be the last image of him burned in Dongwoo's brain. But that was the thing. The crush already had someone else, and they seemed happy together. And Dongwoo was happy for the crush, and yet sad at the same time because it wasn't himself, and it would never be him...except for one night, he was. His crush had drunk a little too much that night, and the both of them ended up making out heavily in the back alley. Dongwoo had thought that that moment was finally it, they were finally together. But the phone in his crush's pocket rang, and it was his man. And that's when Dongwoo realized that he was the other man, encroaching on their established relationship. Dongwoo didn't know though, but that didn't help to alleviate the guilt. And so Dongwoo stepped back, kept his distance, and acted like that night never happened. But his heart didn't forget. 

Dongwoo sighed as he pulled the garbage bag from the trash can. Tonight he was going to throw that memory away out with the trash, straight into the dumpster, and start anew.

* * *

 Sunggyu and Woohyun sat on the curb, waiting for their ride to arrive. Woohyun was leaning against the other as support and for warmth, even though he was still wearing Sunggyu's suit coat. But the bitter cold took hold of the both of them anyway. Sunggyu let out a deep breath that he had unconsciously been holding in, but the weight on his chest was still there. Today was supposed to be the day. But today had turned into yesterday, and it was now tomorrow. And...Sunggyu shook those thoughts out of his head. They were giving him a headache. But all he knew for certain was that now was still now. And it was his last chance. He then suddenly stood up, allowing Woohyun to fall onto the curb. Woohyun looked up at his hyung in confusion, but Sunggyu's eyes were fixed elsewhere. "It's time," he announced with a dramatic voice (and isn't everything overly dramatic when you've had a bit too much to drink?).

Woohyun chuckled. "It's about f***ing time," he cursed. Then he slapped Sunggyu repeatedly in the calf, prodding him into action because in spite of his words, Sunggyu hadn't moved an inch. "What are you doing?! GO! Go get him, tiger!" At those exhortations, Sunggyu then took off like a shot, running around the corner of the bar. Woohyun smiled warmly as he watched his friend turn the corner. "It's about f***ing time," he repeated.

* * *

 Dongwoo carefully placed the bag of trash into the dumpster. _It's my last time doing this_ , he thought with a sad smile. It wasn't like he would miss taking out the garbage, but it was one of his final tasks on his last day of work. He couldn't shake the sentimental feelings overwhelming him, even at the smallest things. And because of that he missed the fact that a heavily panting man was now standing next to him (well, he was bent over wheezy and panting). Dongwoo turned around and jumped after catching sight of the man. "Gyu-hyung! What are you doing here?" he asked, clutching his racing heart.

Sunggyu held up a finger, begging for a moment's reprieve. As it would turn out, it's quite difficult to run when you're drunk. Sunggyu had intentionally drank for liquid courage, for this moment. But it appears that he had taken it a bit too far, and his body had become languid. "Did you run here?" Dongwoo chuckled in disbelief. Sunggyu nodded. It was about only 20 feet, but God help it, it was the longest 20 feet of his life.

"I...needed...to find...you," Sunggyu sputtered out between wheezes, straightening his bent over body. 

Dongwoo furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "Why? Did you forget to pay your tab?" Dongwoo ran through his recent memory. He was pretty sure that the other had paid and left him with a pretty hefty tip as a going away present. Maybe Sunggyu just forgot. "You already paid. Go! Woohyun is waiting for you."

Sunggyu's breath had nearly become regular again. "Nah, he already left," he brushed it off. He walked up closer to Dongwoo and chewed his lower lip in thought. The other looked so confused and perhaps a bit scared. Did he not see this coming? But it was too late to back out now. "It's your last night," Sunggyu stated. Well, it probably wasn't the best way to begin this conversation, but it seemed to put Dongwoo at ease. The bartender leaned against the brick wall of the alley.

"Yup," Dongwoo answered looking up at the night sky. He chuckled lightly. He had meant to throw away the memory of this place, but here he was, reliving it all over again. 

"Are you going to miss it?" Sunggyu asked. Damn, he really wasn't good at this. No wonder why he didn't do it earlier.

Dongwoo shook his head. "No, but I'll miss the people," he answered honestly. The people who had become like his family, he was going to miss them. Dongwoo's eyes fell onto Sunggyu who looked lost in his own thoughts. "What about you? You won't be able to get half of the service that you do now with me gone. No more free nuts. You're going to be spending a lot more money," Dongwoo joked.

That seemed to call Sunggyu out of his thoughts. A strange smile graced his face. "I don't think that I'll be coming here as much anymore," he declared, inching closer to Dongwoo.

Dongwoo was confused. Sunggyu was one of their most loyal patrons. Him and Sungyeol were there almost everyday. Well it made sense for Sungyeol because he lived right above the bar. But he didn't know why the elder did. Dongwoo just assumed he was a man of habit, going to the bar night after night because that's just simply what he did. But Dongwoo didn't want to think about it anymore. He was starting to enter dangerous territory, and Sunggyu was getting dangerously close. "Why? You hate spending money that much? Scrooge," Dongwoo teased, hitting his hyung lightly with his fist.

"No, because the main reason for me coming to this bar will be gone," Sunggyu spoke in a raspy whisper. Shivers began making their way down Dongwoo's spine. His hands grabbed at the rough brick behind him. He needed to keep them busy, under control. Sunggyu smiled, watching Dongwoo squirm uncomfortably in front of him. Thankfully for the normally oblivious Sunggyu, Dongwoo was an easy read. _So Yeol and Hyun had been right. I really had nothing to worry about_. And he finally found the courage to confess, "You know, Woo, I see you more than just my bartender, more than just my friend. Do you really think that I just kiss anybody?" He ended with a slight chuckle.

Dongwoo's eyes darted all over Sunggyu's form and the alley. He stammered, "B-but Woohyun..."

"Is straight."

* * *

 

Woohyun blew into his cold hands and rubbed them together. His ride was late, but he was unfortunately used to that. He tugged Sunggyu's coat closer to his body. He'll have to remember to put it in the other's closet before he went to bed, or else his roommate would ream him out for not taking proper care of someone else's possessions. But in spite of his hyung's constant lectures and nagging, Sunggyu was the best roommate he ever had (and the only). Woohyun was sad to see that part of their relationship end soon. 

But before Woohyun could dwell on it anymore, his phone rang. "You're late," he answered it with a sniff. He'll probably catch a cold at this rate.

"I know. I know," a girl mumbled on the other end. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Oh, it's just that I ran into this very _very_ attractive guy. Really sexy. In fact, I'm with him now," the girl announced jovially. "I think I'll take him home with me."

"Yoo Maeri, don't you dare," Woohyun warned.

"Too late. I already made up my mind. Bye, Hyun," Maeri chirped before hanging up the phone. Woohyun pouted, looking at the screen of the short phone call that just ended. He was about to hit redial when he felt warm arms wrap around his neck. "Gotcha!" Maeri squealed, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. Woohyun smiled. He was well aware of the prank, even in his drunken state, but it was always fun to play along and to see Maeri thinking that she had bested him.

Maeri helped Woohyun to his feet, wrapping her arms around his bicep. "Where's your other lover?" she asked once Woohyun was safe and stable on his own too feet.

"Gyu's probably not coming home tonight," Woohyun replied. _With any luck_. 

Maeri widened her eyes, realizing Woohyun's implications. "It's about friggin' time!" she exclaimed. Their little circle was well aware of Sunggyu's crush on Dongwoo. And it was evident to anyone with eyes or ears that Dongwoo harbored a soft spot for the elder. The only people who denied that they were in love was each other. Woohyun was also aware that his close and somewhat bizarre relationship with Sunggyu might have been a hindrance (especially Woohyun's fondness for pet names, but he just loved to see Sunggyu squirm when he used them), but it was nothing that the two couldn't overcome. _And it looks like they have._

But Woohyun didn't want to think about those two anymore. He had other thoughts in his mind. He circled his arms around Maeri's waist and drew her in closer, until their chest were flush against each other. "So why don't you come home with me tonight? We can finally be alone without that grandpa nagging us," he suggested as he pressed kisses onto her neck.

Maeri giggled and shoved him away. "Perv," she called him. "You can't wait another week?'

Woohyun walked back up to her, his hands traveling down her back until they cupped her rear end. "I can't wait another second," he whispered into her ear.

Maeri rolled her eyes, pushed the other away again, and stepped back, her hands guarding her bum. "As tempting as it sounds, our wedding is only a week away," she reminded him. Maeri leaned forward to her pouting fiance and patted him on the shoulder. "I think you can keep it in your pants until then. We already waited this long. Just a bit longer won't kill you."

Woohyun jutted out his lower lip and gave his fiancee sad puppy eyes as he whimpered, "It might."

Maeri smirked and crossed her arms on her chest, sending her fiance a knowing look. She wasn't going to give in. Woohyun knew that it was a long shot, but it was still worth a try. He brought back in his lip and hung his head in defeat. Maeri giggled. "Come on, let's get your fine drunk ass home," she declared, giving Woohyun's butt a sharp slap and gesturing towards the other to follow her as she made her way back to her car.

Woohyun jogged to catch up with her, and once he did, he put his arm around her shoulders; hers immediately snuck around his waist. "Let's just get married now," he suggested.

Maeri scoffed. "You can't be that desperate for sex." Woohyun shrugged in response and avoided her gaze. "HA! I don't even know why I love you. Pervert," she grumbled, unlocking the car as the approached it.

But before she let go of him to make her way to the driver's side of the vehicle, Woohyun brought her in again and pecked her on the lips. "I love you too, honey."

* * *

Hoya sighed contentedly as he gripped the steering wheel. He was driving the both of them back to the hotel, and there was no one else on the road, which was fortunate because his mind was slightly distracted. Sungjong was fast asleep with his head resting upon Hoya's shoulders. Sungjong's soft snores rang in Hoya's ears, but he didn't mind. He knew that the other had a long day and now was completely exhausted from it. _My little hard worker_ , he thought as he pressed a soft kiss onto Sungjong's temple when he had reached a red-light. "We'll be home soon, Jjongie."

* * *

 

"Well that escalated quickly," Myungsoo stated as he brought Sungyeol's comforter up to his chest. The both of them were in Sungyeol's bed, naked, and panting. Both were staring at the ceiling, too afraid to look at each other.

"It helped that you were half-naked when we started," Sungyeol joked. But none of them were in the mood for laughing.

"So what now?" Myungsoo asked turning over onto his side to look at Sungyeol. His finger was drawing circles onto the bed in the space between them.

Sungyeol watched that finger, remembering where it was only moments before. "We sleep?" Sungyeol suggested with a smile. Myungsoo's finger stopped, and he looked at Sungyeol darkly. Sungyeol groaned and hid his face under his covers. "I don't know. I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Myungsoo stayed annoyingly silent and still, waiting for Sungyeol to make up his mind. Myungsoo removed the covers from Sungyeol's face. "Can't we just figure this out in the morning?"

Myungsoo sighed looking at the other. Apparently Sungyeol was still unaware of the effect that he had on him. Myungsoo was shy, and he didn't let others in so easily. And so when people left him, it hurt more than it should. He took rejection hard. And to Sungyeol, Myungsoo had bared everything, and the other had broken up with him through a voicemail simply saying, "Myungsoo-ah, I think it's time we stop kidding ourselves and break up. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." What was Myungsoo supposed to think about that? What if they find themselves where they were four years ago? No, Myungsoo wasn't willing to go through that heartbreak again...but sleeping with Sungyeol did nothing to help the situation.

He needed some sign to know that things were going to be different. "You know," Sungyeol interjected. "I wanted you to find me when I left." Back then, he felt like he needed some grand proof of Myungsoo's feelings for him, but he had failed to notice Myungsoo's little demonstrations of love he showed him daily.

Myungsoo propped himself up onto his elbow and stared at Sungyeol dubiously. "How was I supposed to know? You didn't even tell me where you went?" he countered, his voice cracking.

Sungyeol laughed nervously and stretched his long limbs. "Obviously I didn't go far," Sungyeol stated. Myungsoo frowned at that. And this time Sungyeol laughed for real. "Like I said before, I was an idiot," he admitted again. Then he propped himself onto his elbows, leveling himself with Myungsoo who was staring blankly at him. Sungyeol reached over and cupped his cheek. "But I'm not an idiot anymore...Myung, I'm sorry."

Myungsoo leaned in and kissed Sungyeol on his lips. "It's okay," he said, his lips brushing against Sungyeol's as he spoke. "Just don't do it again."

Sungyeol placed pecks all over Myungsoo's. His heart overjoyed with Myungsoo's easy acceptance. He would say to himself that he didn't deserve Myungsoo but he didn't want to travel down that path of insecurity again. "This time I'm not letting you go," Sungyeol sincerely promised. "You're stuck with me forever. And if I die before you, I'm going to follow you beyond the grave. Haunt you until you join me."

Myungsoo chuckled loudly at Sungyeol's lame joke. "I think I'm okay with that," he responded with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Sungyeol and brought him down to lay with him on the bed. "But for now, let's sleep." 

"Eung," Sungyeol lazily agreed, settling his head onto Myungsoo's firm chest. The other's fingers began threading through his hair like they used to years before. Myungsoo always had a weird thing for touching hair. 

"Yeol?" Myungsoo called to him in a raspy voice. Sungyeol hummed in response, stroking Myungsoo's rib cage under his thumb. "Happy birthday."

 _Best f***ing birthday ever_ , was Sungyeol's last thought before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

"Woo-ah? Are you done y- OH MY GOD!" Boram yelped after catching her coworker pinned against the alley wall by Sunggyu. The two of them were engaged in rather heavy make-out session. Sunggyu's lips were fastened onto Dongwoo's neck as the bartender was clutching onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry. So sorry! Eh, please continue," Boram apologized as she ducked quickly back into the bar.

But Boram's interruption had effectively dampened the mood. Sunggyu wanted to continue; he really did. But he was too embarrassed. And his head was slowly clearing away the clouds of drunkness and lust, making him very aware of the situation right now. They were moving too fast. Sunggyu pulled away and cleared his throat. "It's getting late," he announced with a strained voice.

"You better go home. We can talk in the morning," Dongwoo replied, peeling himself from the wall. He winced. He was pretty sure that his back was covered in a bumpy brick pattern by now, and he didn't regret it one bit.

Sunggyu looked down at his feet and sheepishly spoke, "I was wondering if I could go home with you. My ride kind of left without me."

"Yah!" Dongwoo jokingly yelled, hitting Sunggyu lightly in the chest with his fist. "We didn't even go on our first date, and you already think you can go home with me. What kind of man do you think I am?" he asked in mock shock, his arms covering his body as if he was ashamed.

"A nice one," Sunggyu responded, giving the other a dazzling eye-smile. But Dongwoo just chuckled a bit and made some random gestures with his hands (which Sunggyu didn't understand now, but he knew that he will in time). "Come on, Woo. I'm cold," he whimpered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

Dongwoo walked up closer to the elder and rubbed his arms affectionately, warming him up. "I'll drive you home," he offered. "How's that, Gyu?"

Sunggyu smiled and sighed in relief. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Sunggyu would be lying if he had said that he never had feelings for Woohyun. It was hard for him not too (especially with those pet-names). Woohyun was handsome and flirtatious. Sunggyu had first thought that it was a crush of convenience, liking Woohyun simply because there was no one better around him. But Sunggyu knew that it had morphed into something more when he found Woohyun's annoying flaws adorable. And he knew how deep his feelings ran when his heart broke when Woohyun announced that he was dating Maeri. 

And that was the night he met Dongwoo. Sunggyu had entered the bar, prepared to drink away his heartache, but he ended up conversing with the kind-hearted bartender extensively. Sunggyu wouldn't exactly call it love at first sight, but rather love at first meeting. It was everything about Dongwoo: his warm and infectious smile, the way he spoke like a wise man and an idiot at the same time, and the way he put other's needs before his own (but not to the point where he could be easily taken advantage of). But above all, Dongwoo was gentle, a quality that Nam Woohyun lacked. And Sunggyu needed someone gentle in his life because after years of growing up as the maknae in his family, Sunggyu was used to and liked being babied (in spite of his age). Then there was the night that Dongwoo and Sunggyu kissed. Sunggyu was celebrating his recent promotion at work, and filled with new cofidence and a bit of alcohol, he made a move on the bartender. The two of them ended up making out in the back alley, until stupid Nam Woohyun had called him away, citing that it was an emergency (while it wasn't an emergency, it was still important because Woohyun just wanted to celebrate the fact his girlfriend had just accepted his proposal with his best friend). Afterwards, Dongwoo had acted like nothing happened, leaving Sunggyu wondering if the bartender was just being nice that evening, allowing Sunggyu to take advantage of him. But Dongwoo never stopped being gentle with him, babying him, even though he did so from a distance.

And now here he was, a big (slightly) drunken baby, and Dongwoo was caring for him, keeping him warm and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Come on, let's go," Dongwoo commanded softly as he led Sunggyu to his car.

Once they were inside and buckled, Sunggyu turned towards Dongwoo and asked, "Now that we're together. Do you want to be my date to Woohyun's wedding next week?"

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED?! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?!" Dongwoo exclaimed. Things would have been so much easier if someone had just kept him in the loop. Sunggyu looked at him and shrugged.

"So will you go with me?" he asked, buckling himself into the seat.

Dongwoo leaned over and placed a peck onto Sunggyu's cheek before buckling himself in. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry. I just wanted to do one canon OTP so that the others would be a surprise. And because of the odd number, it just turned out this way. I hope that y'all still enjoyed it (even though the ending was abrupt).  
> ...  
>  Also special guess appearance by an OC that I created for a fic on AFF (Yoo Maeri from 18 vs 30). Well, it's sort of her.  
> ...  
> Also I kinda had a Gyu+nuts ship here. I had no idea where that came from...it was supposed to be like a test to see if Dongwoo was paying attention to/cared for him or not. But it kind of made him seem like a nuts-nut.


End file.
